


passion.

by zenospenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A little, Bloodplay, Bottom!Zenos, Implied ZenosWol, Male Solo, Masochism, No Beta, Other, Public??? Masturbation, Submissive Zenos, WoL has they/them pronouns and their genitals aren't mentioned, Zenos yae Galvus's Battle Boner, also no edit, idk its in an empty throne room, im sorry i had brainworms and i had to get them out, mastubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenospenos/pseuds/zenospenos
Summary: Zenos yae Galvus thinks of his very best friend after he hears about the fall of Doma Castle.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	passion.

It is another day in Ala Mhigo, and Zenos sits on his throne in solitude. All of the grandeur and traditional formalities of his unit were gone, leaving the Viceroy to himself as he lounged on the Mad King’s throne. 

Legs crossed and lazily resting his head on his fist, he stares at the opposite wall on the far end of the throne room, the impressive sculptures of eagles and the Ala Mhigans’ pitiful patron nothing more to him than the cobblestone he trod upon. 

It’s hot, and though he prefers the dry heat of Gyr Abania to that of Yanxia’s bitter moisture, he shifts uncomfortably in his armor, such an unneeded, bulky thing. 

His mind doesn’t wander. All he does is stare straight ahead, and besides the occasional sigh of boredom, he doesn’t move an ilm, frozen in time. One could wonder if he was still alive. The rebels have reclaimed Doma Castle, doing away with goe Brutus and earning back Yanxia her sovereignty from the Empire. 

_No, it wasn’t earned._ The rebels wouldn’t have gotten past the turrets lining the castle grounds had it not been for their champion, their hero, their Warrior of Light. 

His beast. 

Now that Doma was freed, surely they would come for Ala Mhigo next, and the thought is enough to stir the Prince from his open-eyed slumber. Yes, he would love to see his friend again, to engage in the rush of combat and feel their steel cut through his skin, to relish the pain of his bones crunching under their boot.. 

Zenos smiles, his head growing hot with the thought of the battle to come. Oh, how he would give everything to see his friend again, to hunt his beast and meet his match in the only thing that mattered. 

His father had mentioned sending an ambassador to Doma by the next moon, but that was much too late for any sort of sport. No, the resistance would make their way to his doorstep, and though he would normally cut them down with a wave of his hand.. 

Surely seeing their champion again would be worth calling a few of his troops back. 

There’s an ache below his belt, but it’s not from his armor or his posture or even his meal from hours before. Zenos glances down at the area, raising an eyebrow as he glances down at the straining prominence under his trousers. 

With a sigh he does away with a gauntlet, letting it fall to the floor with a resonating clang. His hand calmly unbuckles his belt and slides it from its loop, removing the cloth that separated his flesh from his plate. 

A tug at his smallclothes, and his cock is freed from its confines as it lays half-hard across his thigh. Zenos glances towards the door, judging the hour by the length of the sunlight filtering in through the windows, and throws his other gauntlet to the ground, letting it roll down the steps descending from his throne. 

His hand comes to cup the underside of his shaft, feeling the blood rush between his legs and coax him to full hardness as his eyes flutter closed, lashes kissing his cheeks. 

Zenos groans as he wraps his hand around the tip of his length, slowly running it back and forth along his shaft, squeezing as he makes his way to his base and releasing as it gets to the tip. 

_Is this how they would touch him? Torture him so slowly while he groans helplessly below them?_

His free hand digs into his inner thigh, his nails sending bolts of levin through his nerves as they cut into his skin, the smallest bead of blood rolling down his sculpted muscle and pooling onto the seat of his throne. 

Yes, his friend would not be kind to him, but that’s what he wanted, wasn’t it? His hips buck up into his hand as the pad of his thumb traces the head of his cock, feeling it twitch and throb into his palm. 

_His friend would loom over him, ever so gently licking up the length of his shaft and stopping just at the tip, giving him a cruel smirk before repeating the sensation over and over and over again._

He mimics the feeling of their talented tongue dragging up his cock with his index, cupping his balls with his other hand and moaning out with a bestial growl while he drinks in the sensation. The beads of pre spilling from his cock remain untouched, and he twitches at the feeling of them slowly dripping down his head, flushed and swollen with need. 

_They would sit on his chest, pinning him down as they teased him so, their lips just barely brushing the tip of his cock as he tried his best to stay still beneath them. Oh, how they would touch anywhere but where he needed them to, running their hands down his thighs and grinding themselves against his stomach.._

Oh, he was close, so close that he couldn’t hold back the feeling anymore, and so with all the self-control he had, he removes his hands from himself, gasping out as the rise of his orgasm dissipates into nothing. 

Once he is sure that his peak isn’t taken, his hand wraps around the base once again and squeezes, feeling a drop of pre meet his thumb as it rolls down his cock. 

_Oh, how they would bring him to the edge like this, only to let him crash with disappointment as they refused to let his cock spill his seed. His balls would ache something awful as they toyed with him, bringing him to the edge over and over._

_Ten orgasms they would intend to deny him, and yet they didn’t have the heart to give him an eleventh._

_Oh yes, that feeling would be so horrible indeed, as he would yield before his beast, his match -- no, his_ superior _, letting them have all of him as he let out a whine from the back of his throat._

His eyes squeeze shut as he feels his cheeks warm, the faint freckles dotting his face surely overtaken by the vibrant dalamud red encompassing the dips and rises of his features. Zenos lets out a shaky breath, once again fucking his hand, hips bucking up incessantly and without any pattern, chasing that feeling of release.. 

Only to remove his hand, and let it fall away. 

He sits there, cock painfully hard as he grips the armrests of his throne, biting his lower lip and feeling his teeth sink in without any resistance. _Like how they would kiss him.._

_They would bite at his throat, his collarbones, his chest, marking him as theirs and theirs alone. To feel such a thing.. It makes him swallow thickly as he feels his shaft twitch._

_They would bruise him, strike him, make him bleed with their hands and their teeth and their body, all while he sat under them unattended to and wanting._

Zenos returns his hand to his cock, viciously pumping it up and down as he jerks his hips, thumb sliding over the slit of his cock on the uptick. He bites his tongue, letting his blood fill his mouth and slide down his throat, imagining it as his beast’s saliva as they spat in his mouth… _Oh...._

He stops again, his orgasm threatening to crash down on him as he holds his cock, squeezing the base and tugging lightly at his balls. The pain was wonderful, and the bliss of finally being able to come onto his beast.. 

_Every time they would meet in private, his beast would torture him so. Ten orgasms denied, and every time there would not be a next. And yet, the one night they finally do let him come, what a blissful, powerful feeling that would be._

He doesn’t even realize that his hand began moving once again, ever so gently caressing the underside of his cock while he cries out, muscles tensing up and quivering as he sucks on his sore bottom lip, imagining his friend teasing him in such a way. 

_Oh, they would take every opportunity to degrade him, to make him their pet, and he would gladly let them take all of him and have them snap the fraying strings of his sanity as he becomes a slave to his own desire._

His cock, flush with wanton, jerks upward as his abdominals clench oh-so painfully, the added sensation forcing his eyes to water. 

_What a day that would be, the day his friend lets him ride the peak of his pleasure and spills himself onto them. No -- they’re much too good for that. They would have him spill on the floor, forcing him to bend over and lap it up, their knife to his throat.._

It’s that image that makes him ride over the edge, his mind becoming a blur as his entire body shakes from pleasure. White-hot lights burn behind his eyes as he squeezes them shut, a pained, twisted smile creeping further and further up his lips. 

When he returns down to earth from that burst of adrenaline, he notices his seed painting his chest, the sticky white essence dripping down the sculpted plate. 

With the brush of a calloused finger, he sweeps it up and spreads it over his tongue, tasting the fruit of his release with a grin. His cock softens, all of his energy spent in that single moment of bliss. 

Zenos cleans himself up, tucking himself back into his trousers and resituating himself on the throne as if nothing had happened, the only giveaway being the faint scent of arousal and the flushed color on the tips of his ears. 

But his mind continues to wander, thinking of his beast, his prey, his very best friend. How they would approach him, how they wouldn’t think twice about drawing their weapon, determined to best him in the glory of combat. 

When the hours pass monotonously, a Pilus Prior reports to him that the Ala Mhigan Resistance has yet again been found in the Peaks of Gyr Abania with their Warrior of Light. They ask him for his orders, for his next step in the plan to beat the rebels back. 

Zenos does not answer them, only staring off into the distance. 

_Oh yes,_ he thinks, not bothering to glance at the Pilus as they retreat carefully out of the throne room when he does not deign to answer them. _His friend will be here soon._

_And mayhap it is time that he sharpened his claws._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways *coughs* sub!zenos rights


End file.
